


Truth or Dare

by Wiplogg



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiplogg/pseuds/Wiplogg
Summary: What happens when a game of truth or dare has unexpected consequences?





	Truth or Dare

“Oh come on!” Tony exclaimed, “We are literally all sat with nothing to do, what else could be better to uplift the mood.”

“I ain’t playing truth or dare with you” you rebuked.

“Why not?”

“It’s what your play in high school for fuck sake!”

“I still don't see a legitimate reason not to play (Y/N/N).”

“Yeah (Y/N/N), I’m playing meaning you have to as well,” Natasha buts in.

“Fine, but when this ends in disaster I’m not the one to blame.”

The ten of you crowded round the circular dining table allowing everyone to see each other. Next to you on your left was (Y/B/N) and your right Steve. Directly opposite faced the issue, James Buchanan Barnes. You had the biggest crush on him since he joined the team, yet your attempt at subtle flirting has miserably failed as he mistook it for kindness. The whole team, including Fury and Maria, knew of this crush and therefore you were paired together too often for it to be a coincidence. 

After explaining the rules (you spin the bottle, whoever it lands on chooses truth or dare and you fulfill that, that person then spins the bottle) to both Thor and Bruce, you begin, Tony starting.

The first few spins were trivial truths. However, soon the pace picked up along with the much more interesting questions. 

After landing on you the first time, in which you were asked what you regretted the most, it ended immediately on (Y/B/N)

“Dare”

“I dare you to leave.”

“Ohhhhs” filled the room from Sam, Tony and Clint. Your brothers face showing that he wasn’t expecting that to be his dare. 

“Really (Y/N)? Mother would be disappointed,” he jokes before getting up and leaving the room.

Soon, Sam was spinning the bottle, after stripping to his boxers for his dare, landing directly at Bucky

“Truth or dare pal”

Bucky almost immediately went answered dare, until the mischievous look in Sams eye was noticed. “Truth”

“Who do you think the hottest person on the team is?”

“Dare”

“Not happening buddy! Have to answer the truth.”

“Natasha” came the response of Bucky sounding unsure of himself. Automatically, most the team looked in your direction with sympathetic gazes. You felt your heart ever so slowly breaking, as if life was trying to prolong the pain his answer had caused. 

Unaware of what his answer had done, Bucky span the bottle, it facing in the direction of Steve. At this, your attention began to diminish as you no longer focus on the game but the rejection that you second handedly got from the answer of his question.

It wasn’t until Steve gently tapped your shoulder you were brought out your spiraling thoughts. 

“Truth or dare (Y/N)” Tony called gently.

“ Tr..truth” you stuttered out, not wanting to play anymore

“Out of all the team, who would be your first choice to sleep with?”

‘’ Erm..m T..Thor,’’ you continue to stutter as you stand, ‘’I’m gonna go to bed now guys, have fun.”

A collective murmur escaped the group as their’byes’’ and ‘’nights’’ blur together.

\------------------------------

After getting ready for bed, you lay there staring at the ceiling, your thoughts constantly coming back to the answer given earlier. Massive amounts of emotion flooded you like a tsunami. Your eyes filling with tears as a sob tried to break free. 

A small knock sounded at your door drawing you from your thoughts. “Go away Steve, I don't wanna talk about it” your mumble into your pillow, knowing that his super-soldier hearing would understand what had been said.

“It isn’t Steve doll” countered the voice you wanted to hear the least in the world.

“Same thing applied”

“If you don't let me in I’m only gonna break your door down”

“Honestly, at the minute that is the least of my concerns. Go for it if you break it, you replace it”

“I’m coming in either way, I wanna know what happened. I care far more that you think I do doll”

“Whatever just go away Barnes”

There was a small click before the door unlocked, showing Friday’s betrayal resulting on your complaint. “What the hell Friday, your supposed to be on my side of this”

“I’m sorry miss (Y/N), however a protocol has been put in place to ensure that the both of you spend the maximum possible time together in the hopes it would bring you together.”

“Oh really, and who put this protocol in place?”

“Mr Stark and Mr Rodgers”

“That back-stabbing son of a bitch,” Bucky grumbled, furthering your frustration

“What do you mean they’re back-stabbing you? What do you even have to do with this?” you retaliate, growing more annoyed every time someone spoke

“What do you think I have to do with this? I’ve had the biggest fucking crush on you since I came. I recognised your flirting, but your too good for me. You can’t live your life trailing after my slow progress as I try to fix myself. You deserve better than that!”

“Who are you to choose what I deserve? Is that not my choice anymore?”

“Of fucking course its your choice! Do you really think I’m the type of person to take a woman's choice away from her?”

“Of cource fucking not but it certainly seems like it by not allowing me to fucking be with you”

“Sorry for wanting what’s best for you” he backfires, growing lower by the minute

“How do you know what’s best for me?”

“Its what fucking best for eveyone!” he hollers “I don't deserve this spot on the team, I don't any of this”

“How can you say that? You were brainwashed for fuck sake, you can’t change the past, but you can use that to help make the future better for the world!”

“Oh yeah, lets just go save the world, oh fucking wait, the whole fucking world is petrified of me, practically everyone still blames me for what hydra and Zemo did.”

“So fucking prove to them how wrong they are,” you begin, a much more softer tone,” You can change the world, don't let that opportunity to be wasted”

He carefully sits next to where you where still laying, a flesh hand slowly caressing your face, almost as if he was afraid of applying too much pressure. The two of you began leaning in, your lips messily meeting in the middle for the exhilarating kiss you had been waiting for since he joined the avengers.

**Author's Note:**

> @marvelgorls on Tumblr


End file.
